


Erase This

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, PWP, Short, Short One Shot, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, not technically, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, lust. It makes us forget anything we want to. The greatest relaxant, the greatest stimulant." ~James Lusarde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase This

The first time the God of Lies entered Stark's bed, it was raw, aggressive instinct. There was nothing sophisticated; just tongue on skin and tight heat and _yes._ An escape, forcing his mind away and pushing himself in. It wasn't enough. They both needed, needed more. To enter that hazy grey zone, where the mind is only focused on the sparks of electricity shooting down the spine and the twisted heat in the stomach, the toe curling flash of white behind shut lids when the pressure hits _right...there._

Maybe if the thrusts are hard enough or the pace quick enough then they can obliterate the past with the heat of gyrating bodies and the smell of sweat and sex. Delete it with the scattered pressure from nails and teeth, feeling the skin break and leaving piercing marks in their wake. Losing themselves enough to finally forget.

To forget who they were, ~~merchant of death~~ , what they've become, ~~the fallen prince,~~ and this desperate need to just **stop** remembering is sedated when Tony's hair is yanked and his muscles tighten around Loki's length and they both tumble into the thoughtless abyss they've been craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the result of a productive English lesson, also my first work on here x Constructive criticism would be a absolutely amazing *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge* 
> 
> Thanks for reading x
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.severe-oxymoron.tumblr.com


End file.
